castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tank
Mr. Tank is the 8th Boss in Castaway 2. He is the Boss of the Gila Lizards (even babies). Uses of Mr. Tank If Mr. Tank is tough enough, and it would have high HP and high defense (If Gila Lizard s is very tough enough to defeat him, then Mr. Tank is tougher than Gila Lizard. If Gila Lizard could protected by a defense, like Vulcan (Boss of Firestarters, 2nd species of Lizards and one of last monsters at map of The Molten Fields, he is armored-plated, and he is very tough enough, and strong enough, and it is tougher than Mr. Tank!), he is very hard to attack (you know, he is armored-plated in his front and you can't attack front of Vulcan, but he is slow because of Agility, and strong enough "he acts slowly like Baby Gila Lizard".). Here is the stats of Baby Gila Lizards when Mr. Tank spawned them. How to Kill Mr. Tank Mr. Tank is tough enough to attack, so few-moderate damage would take from him. For the strategy, use skills that it would attack all enemies in the screen (if you are exact good at Magic skill, or having a armor with Paladin) like Miasma (poisoning enemies, but it take 1-6 damage to both Mr. Tank and his Baby Gila Lizards), Thunder Dome (good for stunning, more thunder would take to both Mr. Tank and his Baby Gila Lizards, causing more or extra damage to them, instead to use Ligthning Strike "only one thunder, if you target an enemy, the enemy would stun and take a damage because of thunder.", only 1 can cause by a thunder. It is good to use wall like Fire Wall (it cannot block enemies to you, but the enemy passes to that wall, it can take (long, long) damage to that enemy, and good with stunning (by a Nail Bat or a Vindicator) or using Ice Wall, blocks enemies that it he/she can pass into you. Note: if stunning, place Fire Wall on them to take a lot damage to them. The requirements below how you will need to pass the Mr. Tank's room (even defeating Mr. Tank!) *As same as Mother Sobo's requirements, you need a shield that it is higher defense that it is in your inventory. Swords like Vindicator and Nail Bat are good (for stunning, best damage is Vindicator), and you need high as 15+ Magic Skill Points (not including any Paladin armor, but if you include, that's better, increasing your Magic Power) for that and high as 45+ Strength Skill Points (including the swords you've activated) to it. If Mr. Tank is level 26, the level needed is 22+, but you need to be careful, Mr. Tank would take high damage to you, and you need 2 Golem armor (if 4 or 3, its okay) and 2 Paladin armor (if 4 or 3, its okay, but you need to careful, Paladin would have 4-5 additional skill in Defense and the rest is on Magic and it equals to 6-7 additional skill.) in need to avoid taking Mr. Tank's damage to you, it must be 1-10 damage to you. *A pet can be defensive, high HP, but a pet's Defense is low, so far, you can have Baby Witness (Level 19 or up, but you need to careful, Witness would have few defense, but good at HP, and easily taking lot of damage from Mr. Tank. So you need to buy a lot of Medium Berry Potion (costs 100 G per Potion or combining 6x Teras Berry and 1x Empty Container for free) to avoid him die. So, be sure look the HP (bar) of your pet (even Baby Witness) if runs low. If it is running low, quickly take him Medium Berry Potion for 120 HP (if you want Teras Berry, it heals 10 HP to your pet, and Small Berry Potion for healing 30 HP to your pet, and also Large Berry Potion (combining 12x Teras Berry(Berries) and 1x Empty Container) for 350 HP! But be sure do not be overweightten (you can't move anywhere). To max your weight, increase your Strength Point to that. You can also use those pets in a higher levels like Gila Lizard and Witness. (Skull Pixies must be leveled up to 20 or up, Thunder Snakes are too weak in defense and HP, and Poison Beetles, must be leveled up to 19 or up, then for those who are using Thunder Snakes, be careful. It may take more damage from Mr. Tank. Bring many as you can "not based by the weight, you need 30 Medium Berry Potion or up." Medium Berry Potions to heal your pet without dying (die).) So for now, Baby Witness's stats would be here "if getting 19 or higher!" but the max level is 22. ]] Rewards from Defeating Mr. Tank If you killed Mr. Tank (in a HP of 0), he drops Blood of Hyperion (use it to open Gate of Hyperion, to the way of Golden Age Peaks). The quest called "Happy Swamp Wallowing" gives Sigil a 2 Sapphires and 1 Central Gate Key (to open a Central Gate, in the right of Mnemosyne's Forge, in the Mr. Tank's room, there is gate blocked to the way to Mr. Tank's room if you are going to the right of Mnemosyne's Forge. The key would open it.) and also 375 EXP to you and your active pet. Quest Preview This picture below that tells about the quest of Mr. Tank. Trivia Mr. Tank is the boss of Gila Lizards, when you can say "Lizards", means Mr. Tank looks strong to all bosses, but not strong as in damage, even they have high in HP (If high in HP, and also Mr. Tank is high in defense, you know that you may bring a few damage to him for each hit?), as their weaknesses is the slow movement speed so the Lizard Bosses is too far to chase you when you flee to them? To that one, it may be true to that, as well if you see a lizard (any size), as your finger(s) or hands to the lizard, the lizard would go away to your finger(s) or hands. - To their look, lizard is tall (not big, very wide), as the lizard in Castaway 2 is different, but the legs are the same (for most). Mr. Tank's name has multiple meanings. To the word "Mr.", it is the shortcut of the word Mister, who are calling as a male gender. Tank means the equipment when using in a war and has a gun on it to shoot their enemies, as use when they say that they use it. But one question: How does Mr. Tank has the word Tank on its name that he shoot any ranged attack (as the same on the gun, ranged attack)? The answer is it is not true (on its name), as well Castaway 2 is looking a fantasy game, which there is no giant lizards, or even new species of the monsters (looking fake), even when it is RPG. Category:Boss Monsters Category:Castaway 2 Category:Monsters